bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Enrage
__TOC__ "Developed for use in today's uncertain environment, ENRAGE! will make your victim forget what side he's on, and attack anyone nearby. Just make sure 'anyone' isn't you!" Enrage is a plasmid available in BioShock. When selected, it manifests itself as a dark red globule formed from Jack's palm, with visible deformities on his wrists and hands. Enrage is an active plasmid that instantly releases a globule that homes in and bursts on the nearest target within the player's central field of view at the cost of EVE. Upon bursting, the target is covered in a red liquid substance, immediately causing hostile action towards all targets in sight for a short time (including the player). It can be used on Splicers as well as Big Daddies (it does not affect Security Bots or Turrets), causing them fight each other. Even though the effect is temporary, targets that damage each other will continue to fight to the death even after Enrage wears off. Note: If Enrage is used on a target when no other targets are present, the player will become the object of the target's aggression. History Enrage was made by Dr. Suchong for his client, Fontaine Futuristics. At the time it was named Lot 44. In one trial, a test subject named Roland Wallace had it introduced in/onto him. The effect was nearly immediate, as he attacked them. The accompanying nurse is found dead nearby, a handsaw through her neck. Presumably, she was killed by Roland. The Audio Diary of this can be found here. Combat Strategy This plasmid is most effective when utilized with hit, run, and hide tactics. This highly reduces the probability of the player being targeted by an affected enemy. Splicers and Big Daddies that are attacking each other will take extra damage from the next attack done to them with the Wrench because they are considered to be unaware enemies. Enrage is best used when Splicers other than Spider Splicers and Houdini Splicers are targeted. These two types of Splicers tend to move and evade defensively much more than attack. Always target the strongest or healthiest Splicer. Enrage can be used on a Big Daddy either causing him to kill all the Splicers in the area, or causing him to to fight another Big Daddy. The Hypnotize Big Daddy plasmid is a useful counterpart to Enrage for this reason, as it will allow the player to force a Big Daddy to follow into an area that he otherwise would not travel to. On the easier difficulty settings, Splicers only rarely come in groups, which renders this plasmid somewhat useless. Hovever, it is always useful if there is a Big Daddy in the area. Recommended Tonics EVE Saver reduces the cost in EVE when casting this plasmid. If the player is using this plasmid as a means of escape, Natural Camouflage may come in handy. Gallery Image:Enrage.png|Jack wielding Enrage. BioShock 2 Enrage will return to the sequel, under the new name of Hypnotize. It will combine its original effects with that of the Hypnotize Big Daddy plasmid. Trivia *The Enrage plasmid was originally called Splicer Irritant when the game was in development, which manifested into a green color and it also worked differently. The target hit with the Irritant would become the enemy of all other Splicers, rather than being angered to the point of attacking others. This can be seen in the video "Hunting the Big Daddy."Hunting The Big Daddy at GameTrailers.com References Video thumb|left|300px fr:Rage de:Zorn Category:Plasmids Category:BioShock